A Hero's Weakness
by nikki-browneyes
Summary: PRNS When two forces threaten to bring a known enemy back, how will the Wind & Thunder rangers deal with it without their ranger powers? And will Hunter be able to teach a new ranger old tricks before it's too late for Blue Bay Harbor and the world?
1. Mysterious message

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

* * *

Wind Ninja Academy - California 

Shane, Dustin and Tori watched as their students disappeared after another grueling day of lessons. Although the lessons went well, all three of them had there minds on other matters. Ever since Sensei Watanabe recieved a letter earlier that day, they all wondered what it was about. Even though the Sensei promised to reveal all when the time was right, they still couldn't empty their minds about it. The look on the Sensei's face was enough to tell them that it wasn't good news.

"So dudes, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" The former yellow wind ranger asked as they walked along one of the many gravel paths of the wind ninja academy.

"I might head out to the skate park. If I hang around here, I'll just be thinking about that letter." Shane answered.

"Same here." Tori agreed. "I'm going to the beach for a while before I head home and call Blake."

"Cool." Dustin said absent mindly while scratching his head. "You know what? Cam might know what's in the letter. What if I like...bug him until he tells me."

Tori and Shane couldn't help but laugh at their friends persistance. Shane slapped Dustin on the back lightly. "Forget it man. If he knows, which I think he does, he won't tell. Believe me...I tried."

* * *

Lightning Ninja Academy - Devon 

2 Days later

"So is everything set then?" A dark male with an English accent asked. He pulled on his red jacket and zipped it up.

A mocha tone skinned female with the same accent replied. "Yep, everything's set bro. We leave tomorrow, get settled when we arrive and then meet Sensei Watanabe along with the Wind and Thunder ranger's the following day."

"Ex-ranger's, Simone. I still think the four of us can handle the problem ourselves. What do we need them for? They don't even have their ranger powers anymore."

"But they have alot of experience in what we are dealing with. We've only had our ranger powers for a couple of months. I'm not afraid to admit that we'll need as much help as we can get."

"Your sister is right, Jake." The siblings were interupted by their Sensei. They showed respect by bowing to him. "You two along with Adrian and Dominic have not had your ranger powers for long. Only by working alongside our American friends can you stop Madas and Emma's plan." Simone closed her eyes briefly and looked down. She and Emma used to be close friends when they were in the academy together. She couldn't understand how someone could drift over to the darkside because of jealousy and more power. Her thoughts were broken when Adrian and Dominic entered the secret meeting place and bowed. Sensei continued with what he was saying. "Adrian will take you to the airport tomorrow and then come back here to resume his duties at the academy with Dominic. I cannot risk sending all four of you out, just incase we get attacked here."

"Yes Sensei." The four rangers said in unison.

Sensei nodded. "Now I suggest you all go home and get some rest. You are dismissed."

Adrain, Dominic, Jake and Simone bowed again and left the room.

* * *

Ninja Ops

"New rangers? How cool is that?" Dustin exclaimed. "So what colour's do they come in?"

"More importantly, why are they coming?"Shane interuppted.

"They will explain in more detail once they get here. But I'm afraid there is a possibility that Lothor could come back." Sensei explained.

"No way." Tori looked surprised.

"How are we going to defeat him without our ranger powers?" Hunter asked.

Cam stood up. "They know of a way. They couldn't disclose it in the letter or over the computer. They had to take precautions, just incase the information got into the wrong hands. We'll find out when Blake brings them here."

"My brother knows?" It was Hunter's turn to look surprised. In all the time he spoke to Blake, his brother never mentioned it.

"Yes he knows, but only as much as you do right now." Sensei replied. He was worried. He didn't know what would happen if his brother came back.

* * *

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. I hope it's alright. Second chapter coming soon. Reviews greatly appretiated ;) 


	2. First impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter two**

Simone rushed down the steps of the house she was staying in with her brother to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw a familiar face all dressed in Navy with a Navy cap on his head. "Hi. It's Blake isn't it?"

Blake looked taken back. He was about to introduce himself but she beat him to it. "Yeah it is. How did you..."

"Our Sensei showed us photo's of what you guys look like. He didn't want us to end up meeting with imposters." Simone smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Simone by the way."

"Nice to meet you Simone. Ah, your English, I know that accent anywhere." Blake entered the house and closed the door behind him. He thought for a while as he did this. "Wait a minute, how do I know that your not an imposter? We weren't shown any pictures."

"Hmm, well if I was, wouldn't I have made my move by now?"

"I guess so. But that's not enough."

Simone lifted her left arm revealing her morpher. "How about this?"

"It could be a fake."

"Well, then how about this?" Simone waved two fingers on her right hand and drew out the form of a lightning bolt in the air, she then pressed the activating button on her morpher while saying, "Lightning Storm, ranger form." Instantly a pink aura surounded her and she changed from wearing civilian clothing to wearing her pink ranger uniform.

"That's good proof." Blake said as she powered down. "So where is your brother?"

"On the phone to our Sensei. He'll be down soon. Do you want a drink while we wait?"

"Nah, I'm alright. Nice place you have here."

"It's my cousins place. She said there was no point in staying in a hotel when she has room here." They fell silent for a little while. Blake wanted to know more about why she and her brother were there, but he knew that would be explained later. Simone broke the silence. "So, I hear your on a motcross tour."

"Yeah. Do you follow motorcross?"

"Oh please. The only sport she follows is football or what you would call soccer." A new voice said. "Hi, I'm Jake."

* * *

Hunter paced the floor in Ninja Ops. He desperately wanted to know what was going on. If Lothor was to return, himself along with his friends would be sitting ducks with out their ranger powers. 

Dustin watched him walk back and forth. "Dude, your like making me dizzy."

"Yeah man, sit down. They'll be here soon." Shane put his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

They all looked towards the entrance as they heard Blake, Jake and Simone descend down the steps. "Hey guys," Blake said to his friends. "This is the Lightning ninja academy's Red and Pink rangers, Jake Lewis and his sister Simone."

Everyone walked forward to greet the newcomers. Dustin grinned. "Simone, that's French isn't it?" Dustin's friends looked at him. "What? I may be a goofball sometimes but I do know some things."

"So your French then?" Hunter asked.

Blake spoke before the siblings could. "Bro..."

He was cut off by Hunter. "Hey, I can do this." He turned to the two rangers. "Bonjour..."

"Wait." Simone held up her hand. "Before you go any further."

"You speak English."

"Very much so."

"Dude I could've told you that." Dustin informed the former Crimson power ranger. "I said her name was French, not her."

Tori laughed and shook her head a she walked forward. "Never mind them. I'm Tori and this is Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Cam and Sensei Watanabe."

Sensei walked forward with a smile on his face. Hunter's mistake obviously cheered him up a little. "I am glad you can be with us today. I have heard many good things from Sensei Wang. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Me too." Jake answered. "Hopefully we can all sort out Madas and get to know each other better."

"Madas?" Blake stood next to Tori. "Who's that?"

"A very powerful being. He joined forces with an ex student of our ninja academy named Emma. When Madas first appeared on the scene, Sensei Wang had no other choice but to pick four students to become Power Rangers. He chose the best students and Emma didn't agree with his decision. So she turned to the craft and decided to fight against us with Madas. You see, she just wants one thing and that's power." Jake explained.

Shane folded his arms. "So she wants to bring Lothor back for more power?"

Simone continued for her elder brother. "They both do. And if we don't stop them, they will succeed. When we became rangers, Sensei warned us about a crystal that could take away our powers. It can also give others power if they don't have it and in the wrong hands it could be very dangerous. Emma knows this, so we have to find it before her. The thing is, we can't pin point it's exact location."

"I've heard about that crystal." Cam stood up. "It's kept in an unknown cave in Blue Bay Harbour. No-one knows it's exact location."

"Oh we might know." A blonde female who was not Tori said.

"Yeah." Her brunette sister excitedly exclaimed beside her.

"Hey, why weren't we invited to this party?" Kapri and Marah had been eavesdropping on the meeting since the newcomers arrived.

"Oh look, new people." Marah ran towards them. "Hi, I'm Marah and this is Kapri. So what's going on?"

Cam looked towards Sensei who nodded. "There is a chance that Lothor could come back. So we need to get to the crystal before Madas and Emma does. And it seems you two will be the ones to lead us there.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Dammit," Madas slammed his fist on the arm of his seat. "We're getting nowhere. We have to find that crystal before the rangers do. If they get to it first and destroy it, we won't be able to get Lothor back."

"Oh, I can gurantee that we'll get that crystal." Emma held up a necklace in the air with a tiny gem on the pendant. It glowed green, pulsating for a while before turning clear. "One way or another, we'll get it."

* * *

A/N: I told you the second chapter would be out soon. Though I didn't think it would be this quick. I'll get the third chapter out as soon as possible. If I don't, then you can bug me in the review section. 


	3. Time to get our hands dirty, pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

AN: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. The forth one will be put up as soon as I get home from work tomorrow.

_**Little Wing**_: Thanks for your review. Here's your next chapter. I hope you like it.

_**Crimson-Ranger**_: Thank-you for your review too. I'm looking forward to your next chapter of Power Chibi Rangers.

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter three 

The next day, Cam sat infront of his computer at Ninja Ops planning out their days route. Marah and Kapri warned them all that the crystal was well guarded. So last night as a group they devised a plan.

_Flashback_

_Shane stood between Tori and Dustin. "So, how do we do this?"_

_"Well I don't want us to touch this crystal until I scan it. I want to know all it's properties first. We only know that it can give and take away power." Cam explained. "I want you guys to keep the guards busy while I get to the crystal." For the first time, he noticed the ring on Simone's right hand ring finger. The blue stone was in the shape of a water droplet._

_"I want someone to cover you when you are in the cave son. We do not know if there could be traps set inside there." Sensei warned._

_"I'll have your back dude." Dustin volunteered_

_"Me too." Simone looked at Cam who nodded._

_"There is a good side to finding this crystal. It could probably recharge our morphers."_

_"Really? That's great." Tori exclaimed._

_Blake smiled. "Yeah."_

_"If Lothor does come back, at least we'll have our ranger powers to fight him." Hunter looked at everyone as he said this._

_"But for now, our ninja powers will do." Shane stated._

_End Flashback_

Cam turned around as he heard the group descend down the steps, in the group included Marah and Kapri.

"So are we ready to do this?" Jake said, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh yeah." Dustin said excitedly as he began punching the air.

Simone Laughed and turned to Tori and Hunter. "Is he always like this?"

"Always." Tori said with a smile of her own.

Sensei walked towards group. "I want you all to be careful and return safely. Good luck."

"We'll be careful father." Cam said as he and the rest of them bowed. They then turned around and ninja streaked out of Ninja Ops.

* * *

The forest was still, with the days sunlight streaming through. Suddenly the trees rustled as a breeze and a stream of colours flashed by. They stopped near the cave. 

"I love doing that." Marah grinned. She got a look from Shane, telling her to be quiet.

They all looked around the cave noting that no-one was around.

"Well, so good so far. Nobody around." Dustin said as he looked around his suroundings.

Suddenly eight white glowing balls floated out of the cave and materialised into the caves guards.

"You had to say it, right?" Hunter said getting ready for what he knew was coming next.

"We are the guardians of this cave. You are forbidden to enter." The leader stepped forward.

"Who can enter the cave?" Dustin asked while walking towards the guards slightly.

The guards stayed silent.

"Don't talk much. Do they?" Blake joked, although his face was serious. "Look, we just want to protect the crystal from getting into the wrong hands."

The guards took out their swords and pointed it out towards the ninja's.


	4. Time to get our hands dirty, pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

To my reviewers:

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Thanks for the review. Let's hope you love the next chapter, and the next, and the next, and the next...

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Thank you for your review. Here's your update. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter four**

Everyone took up their fighting stance and began to space out so they had room to fight. But the enemy wasn't the guards infront of them. It was the army of alien beings who turned up behind them.

"Who are they?" Kapri asked as she walked towards her sister.

"Phoenix Warriors. Emma created them to help fight her battles." Jake informed them. He turned to his sister and nodded. She inturn nodded back as the guards ran towards their new visitors. They quickly morphed as the fight began.

Cam, Dustin and Simone broke away from the fight and ninja streaked towards the cave only to hit a force shield. All three fell to the ground. As Simone fell back, she de-morphed.

"Ow, that hurt." Dustin rubbed his chest. "How are we going to get through that?"

Another white glowing ball floated out of the cave and formed into one of the guards. "You are forbidden to enter here."

"If we don't get in there, the crystal could fall into the wrong hands. We're here to protect it too." Cam pleaded as he stood up.

The guard was about to answer when he looked down at Simone's right hand. "You are one of the keepers of the crystal."

All three of the ninja's looked confused. Dustin was just about to ask what he meant when Cam interupted. "Yes she is. She brought us here to stop a human named Emma and a being named Madas from stealing it."

The guard looked at Simone's hand once again. "You may proceed." He stepped to one side, allowing them into the cave and then stepped back into position, yielding his sword to protect the cave from intruders.

When they were further into the cave, Dustin grinned. "Dude that was so easy. What made him think you were a guardian?"

Simone shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I do. It's your ring. I knew I recognised it from the scrolls." Cam said. "I'll explain more later. Let's just get to the crystal."

They ran through the winding corridors until they came to the end. Resting in a hole in the cave wall was a white crystal. Cam took out a scanning device and began to work, while Dustin and Simone kept guard.

"Amazing." Cam said as information began to disply on the screen. He started to explain the properties of the crystal.

A confused Dustin looked towards Simone, who shrugged with a reply of "Don't ask me." She wasn't following Cam either.

Cam switched off his scanning device. "Yes. It can work." He reached into his pocket and pulled out five power disks along with the necklace that held his powerless Samauri morpher. Starting with Dustin's power disk, he placed it on top of the crystal. The crystal began to glow as did the disk. When it stopped glowing he handed it to Dustin. "Try morphing. I want to see if it worked."

Dustin placed the power disk onto his morpher. He was glad they brought them along. "Ninja Storm, ranger form, ha." Instantly he was transformed into the yellow wind power ranger. "Yes, we're back in business."

* * *

"I hope Dustin, Cam and Simone are having as much fun as we are out here." Hunter said sarcastically as he swept one of the Phoenix warriors feet from under it, making it fall flat on it's back. As soon ashe did this, one jumped onto Hunter's back with another joining in. "Get off me bird brain." It didn't take long before his wish was answered. A crackling sound was heard and the two Phoenix warriors jumped away while holding their smoking behinds. Hunter turned and saw Simone with her hand stretched out infront of her and Dustin running towards Tori.Simone began running towards Hunter. "What was that?" 

"My ninja power." Simone then took something out of her pocket. "Here's your power disk. It's all charged and ready to go."

"Thanks." Hunter took the disk and morphed as Simone went off to find Shane. "Thunder Storm, ranger form."

Soon all the rangers were morphed with their newly charged power disks. The fight seemed to intensify after this happened. When the Phoenix Warriors saw that their army was depleating, they made a hasty retreat.

"Power down." The rangers said in unison.

"Hey, hey, we're back." Shane shouted.

"Man, it feels good." Blake said looking at his morpher.

"I have to get back to Ninja Ops. I'll need to build some sort of containment for the crystal. I want to examine it more before we destroy it." Everyone nodded at Cam before he ninja streaked it out of the forest.

"So what do you guys want to do? Class should be over by now and I'm sure Cam doesn't want us all at Ninja Ops bugging him." Tori asked as they walked out of the forest.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could hang out. You know, I haven't seen you in a while, so..." Blake looked down and then at Tori.

"I'd love to Blake."

"Cool." Blake said with a big smile on his face. He quickly tried to hide it when he saw everyone watching.

"So what about you two sib's? What are you gonna do?" Shane asked while walking backwards.

"I don't know. What is there to do around here?" Simone asked.

Shane stopped walking backwards and walked beside her. "What is there to do? There's a whole list of things you could do. There's the skate park."

"The track." Hunter put in.

"What about the beach?" Tori suggested.

"Well, erm, the beach sounds good to me." Simone smiled and looked at her brother. "Are you gonna come?"

"I think I'll pass. I'm gonna help Cam at Ninja Ops. But you have fun kid." Jake answered before thinking about what he said.

"Kid? Did you just call me kid?"

"Well would you prefer me to call you baby sis?"

"One word bro. Run"

Behind a tree out of sight, Emma watched the ninja's streak out of the forest. "I'll get my revenge and you. You just wait." She herself streaked out of the forest.

* * *

AN: There will be more Hunter in the next chapter. I promise. I mean, come on, I have to have a chapter for my fave ranger in Ninja Storm. Dustin comes in close second. 

Keep the reviews coming.


	5. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter, with lots of Hunter as I promised. But it's not just Hunter. You'll see.

* * *

**Chapter five**

Hunter began punching and kicking in the air. He thought if Lothor was coming back, he would need to be prepared. His ears perked when he heard movement behind him. He was always ready for anyone who tried to sneak attack him. Granted, it could anyone since he was on a public beach, but it was deserted since it was early morning. The footsteps slowed down as if they were creeping. Closer and closer until he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Hi ya." Using his quick ninja skills he grabbed the offending arm and flipped the person to the ground.

"Dude."

"Dude?"

"I think I got that from Dustin."

Hunter smiled and helped the person up. "Trying to sneak attack."

"Tried and failed it seems." Simone brushed the sand from her clothes and hair. "Just wanted to see how good you really were."

"And?"

"Your good, your good." Simone said holding up her hands as if surrendering. "Wish I was that good. I'd be able to beat my brother when he tries to do sneak attacks on me."

Hunter laughed. "I used to do that to Blake. It's pretty easy when it's quiet like this."

"You call waves rolling in, the few cars driving by and the birds singing quiet?"

"Ok, so it's not completely quiet, but it's quieter than usual. So did you come all the way down here to try and sneak up on me?"

"Yeah, you caught me. It was my mission in life." Simone joked. "Actually, I was just taking a walk on the beach. Hardly slept last night and I was bored around the house."

Hunter sat down on the sand and patted the place next to him. "So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because of the whole Emma thing and this." Simone looked down at the ring. "Cam told me about it last night after I left you all down here. He looked up about the guardians. Apparently it's one of their signs for the keeper of the crystal and there are more out there. Each sign is the symbol of an element."

"Lets see it." Hunter took Simone's hand and looked at the ring. "Where did you get it?"

"My dad gave it to my mum years ago and she gave it to me before she..." Simone paused. "I just thought it stood for my father's ninja power."

"He's a ninja too?"

"Yeah. Belonged to the Wind ninja's academy before he moved to England. He knew Sensei Watanabe and they kept in touch. Small world huh?"

"Yeah, sure is. Does this mean you are one of the keepers?"

"I don't know, but I'd sure like to find out."

"Sensei once told me that there was a reason for everything in this world. There is a reason why you have that ring, why you are a power ranger and why Emma and Madas led you to Blue Bay Harbour, where the crystal resides." Simone smiled slightly at this. Hunter stood up and held out his hand. "Come on." Simone didn't look too sure. "You want to learn how to sneak up on your brother...I mean on the bad guys." Simone nodded and took his hand. Soon she was standing up and receiving instructions from Hunter. "Ok, first to show you how to stop anyone sneaking up on you. Close your eyes."

Simone arched an eyebrow. "Not without dinner first."

"Very funny. Now come on. You can trust me, I won't let anything bad happen. Ok now close your eyes and empty your mind. Try to drown out the noise of the ocean, cars and whatever else is being noisy. Just try to concentrate on me." Hunter looked around for any people before beginning.

Simone felt a breeze whip around her. She concentrated on any noises Hunter was making. All of a sudden it disappeared. Simone took a deep breath and tried to keep relaxed. And then it happened. "Hi ya." She blocked an attack from. "Hey I got it."

"Of course. I'm the best teacher ever." Hunter gloated. "Let's practice that some more."

* * *

"So, when is your so called master plan going to happen?" 

"Soon."

"And when is that?"

"Impatiant, aren't we Madas?" Emma folded her arms.

"I just don't like sitting here, waiting to destroy something or someone."

"You can always try to wear them out with my Phoenix Warriors. Just don't worry, we'll get the crystal and then we'll get the Power rangers, with the help from an old enemy of theirs."

"And if we don't, I'll just destroy you." Madas said in a low voice.

Emma shivered slightly. Madas' threat made her realise that she had to act fast to save herself.

* * *

After practising some more, Hunter and Simone sat down on the beach to relax and talk for a while. They discussed how they each got their ranger powers, when Lothor disillusioned the brothers and family. 

"So he's only your half brother?"

"Yep. Different dad's. Jake's father and our mum divorced when Jake was little. He totally turned his back on family and my brother has never forgiven him for it." Simone traced her finger in the sand."My dad adopted Jake after he marrried our mum. Infact it was my dad who inspired my brother to become a ninja, though both of them weren't at first pleased that I became one too."

"If I had a younger sister, I'd probably feel the same, at first." Hunter watched the waves roll onto the shore. "Does your dad know that both you and Jake are..."

"Rangers?" Simone shook her head. "No, he doesn't. He just thinks we're here on holiday, visiting relatives. I don't know what he'd think if he knew."

"I bet he'd be proud." Hunter smiled. He thought back to when he last saw his parents, when he was about to destroy Cam's guinea pig state father.

Simone had to smile at his words. She glanced down at her watch. "Damn, I'm meant to be meeting someone. I better go." Both of them stood up., brushing the sand from their clothes. "Thanks for showing me some of your moves, maybe I'll show you mine sometime."

"Not without dinner first." Hunter said, repeating Simone's earlier joke.

Simone laughed. "Oh, ha ha. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." As Simone turned to leave, Hunter called her back again. "Hey, maybe we can meet up here again or at the Thunder Ninja Academy...you know to practice." Hunter was trying to think of something else to say. "You can never be too ready to face Madas and Emma."

"Ok then. Let me know when and where." Finally Simone left Hunter alone on the beach. He himself began to walk away, but not before stealing a glance behind him.


	6. Getting down to business

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

* * *

Chapter six 

"It's complete." Cam smiled. He had spent days building the containment unit for the crystal with Jake's help. He laid a round disk on the table in front of Jake and his father. He then activated it. A blue light rose from the disk to form a dome shape and then shimmered before disappearing. Cam picked up a pencil and tried to pass it through the invisible shielding. It couldn't penetrate it. "See I made it to protect the crystal from certain curious hands. Dustin's name comes to mind."

"Well done son." Sensei congratulated. "And to you too Jake."

"Thank you Sensei. Now all we have to do is get the crystal." Jake looked at the containment field as Cam deactivated it before looking at his new two friends. "So should we call the others?"

"We won't need everyone. Just your sister since she is the key to getting passed those guards and into the cave." Cam explained.

"Ok, I'll call her." Jake lifted his arm to reveal his morpher. "She's training with Hunter."

* * *

Over at the Thunder Ninja Academy two streaks of light dogged between trees and over rocks before forming into two ninja's battling it out. Hunter blocked a blow to his body with his staff. He ducked another one before adding a blow of his own.  
Simone began to flip backwards until she landed on a boulder. She ended up having to jump off the boulder to avoid the oncoming staff. Hunter leapt over said boulder and the two staff's connected with each other with a loud clash. Simone made the mistake of pausing for a second. Hunter found the opportunity to sweep her legs from under her, causing her to fall. He then pointed his staff towards her, ready for the final blow. 

"You let your guard down." Hunter removed the staff and his helmet. "You should never let your guard down. It gives the enemy the upper hand and the opportunity to take you out. Trust me."

"I know. It was just a split second." Simone was breathing hard from the long workout, as was Hunter. She removed her helmet also." I was trying to figure out the best move without knocking you head first into that boulder."

Hunter glanced behind him briefly. "But it wasn't the first time you paused. I get it's because you're just sparring with a friend, but imaging if that friend or any other became your enemy, like Emma, you can't risk pausing. Don't let it become your weakness. If you do, they win. You have to understand that."

"I do." Simone sighed as she powered down before Hunter helped her up. "It's just..." A beeping from her morpher interrupted Simone. "Go ahead."

"Simone, we need you. We're going to get the crystal." Jake informed her. "We need you to act like one of the keeper's of the crystal."

"I'm on my way. I'll meet you there." Simone ended the transmission. "I better go."

"I'm coming too. You guys might encounter more of those Phoenix warriors."

"Ok then." They both ninja streaked out of the Thunder Ninja Academy.

* * *

Green and red streak's passed through the forest before coming to a standstill close to the cave. They didn't want to attract the guardians yet.  
Cam held onto the unit protectively. "So far so good." 

"Never say that. Whenever someone says that, something bad happens." Jake looked around. "Come on sis." He whispered. Just as he said this Hunter and Simone appeared. "About time."

"Don't get cocky." Simone narrowed her eyes. "So shall we get this over with?"

"Lets." Cam replied.

They all walked towards the cave. Four guards appeared this time. One of them spoke. "We are the guardians of this cave. You are forbidden to enter."

Simone took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I am a keeper of the crystal. We are here to protect it. Let us pass." She took another step forward and revealed her ring.

One of the guards approached her and looked at it before turning to face the other guardians. This was different to last time. "The element of water. The keeper has returned once again as was foretold. We shall let her and her friends pass but with a warning. A dark source looms among us. For it is told that the dark side will try to use the crystal for their own means. Take heed of what we say and beware of the betrayer."

"The betrayer? They must be talking about Emma." Jake figured.

"Who foretold this?" Cam asked. "And who are the other keepers?"

The guardian's stayed silent.

"Answer him." Simone ordered.

Another guardian stepped forward. "He who gave the crystal power foretold the crystals future. It was also he who assigned the keepers. They are Earth, Water, Fire and Air."

"Did the creator reveal if the dark side ever succeeded with the crystal?" Hunter enquired. He wasn't looking forward to the answer.

"He could not see past the point of where a keeper returns to..." A flash zoomed passed the rangers and hit the guardian. As he fell, he formed back into a glowing orb, which began to fade before disappearing from sight.

The rangers turned around and came face to face with their enemy.

"Emma." Simone whispered.

"Is this a welcome party for me? Oh you shouldn't have." Emma grinned evilly. "I believe you were about to get the crystal for me."

"Not really." Jake answered.

"Then I guess I'll have to get rid of you all and get it myself." Emma stretched her hands out in front of her and used telekinesis.

The rangers flew backwards and landed on the ground heavily. Altogether, they stood up. Cam looked around. "I think it's time to morph."

"I agree." Jake answered. "Are you ready?"

"Ready." They all replied in unison.

"Thunder storm..."

"Samurai storm..."

"Lightning storm..."

"Ha." Instantly they all transformed into the crimson, green, red and pink Power rangers.

"Oooh I'm so scared." Emma mocked. "I guess my Phoenix warriors will have to deal with you." As soon as she said this, her warriors appeared and the fight began. Even the guardians joined in.

To Cam, the Phoenix warriors seemed to be increasing in number. Once one was taken out, it more appeared. "I don't know how much more of these things we can take on."

Four streaks of light flashed by and stopped in the middle. "Good thing Sensei called us to the action then." Shane said as he took out his sword.

"Hope you don't mind that we crash your party?" The yellow wind ranger said as he punched a warrior on one side and kicked another by his other side.

"Not a problem with us." Jake replied.

"Good because we couldn't let you have all the fun now." Blake took out his staff.

Emma looked towards the cave and grinned. The power rangers were too busy fighting to notice her, or at least she thought. She ninja streaked it to the caves opening, only to bounce off and fall to the ground, thanks to it's shielding. Another guardian appeared.

"You are forbidden to..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emma waved her hand dismissively and sent a lightning bolt towards the guardian, destroying him easily. Suddenly from out of nowhere, one of the rangers leapt out and knocked her to the ground. Emma flipped up and faced the person. "If you think you can stop me, you have another thing coming." She sent another lightning bolt towards the power ranger.

"Thunder shield." Instantly the lightning bolt disintegrated. This only caused Emma to become angrier. But she had another plan up her sleeve. Soon the two locked into a fierce fight. Seeing that she was loosing the battle, Emma decided to use her Wicca powers. She lifted her arms and sent the Thunder ranger flying towards the rock of the cave. As he fell to the ground, he instantly de-morphed.

Emma cautiously walked towards him and pulled a lace with a green gem attached to it from her pocket. Her original idea was to get Simone, but she found this way alot more appealing to her. In more ways than one. "You're too cute to kill, but I don't want to let you go free. Maybe we can compromise." She tied the lace around his wrist. The gem glowed for a couple of seconds. "Now you work for me." Giggling she kissed his cheek and teleported away, knowing she couldn't get into the cave without inside help. His help.


	7. Beware of the betrayer

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

_**BlueGirl90**_: Here's your update. Glad you liked the chapter.

**_warrior of the shadow_**:Originally I was going to go with Simone being turned evil but then I decided on one of the canon character's. And the evil ranger is...drumroll please. You'll find out soon. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter seven 

As soon as Emma disappeared, her loyal Phoenix warriors disappeared also. The ranger's looked around and witnessed the guardian's turn back into orbs and either disappear from sight or fly back into the cave.

"Do you think that's it?" Tori enquired.

"Yeah, did she give up?" Dustin asked.

"I doubt it." Cam shook his head. "She's probably gone to find another way to defeat us and get the crystal. We've already seen that she can destroy those guards by using her powers."

"That means she'll find a way to get through that force shield eventually if we don't act before her." Jake warned them. They soon powered down.

Something hit Blake as he looked at his friends. "Where's Hunter? He was fighting here a while ago." He looked around again and found his brother unconscious by the cave's entrance. "HUNTER?" He shouted as he ran towards him. He checked if Hunter was still breathing and began to try to wake him up. "Come on bro, wake up. Come on."

Slowly, Hunter opened his eyes. "W-What happened? Ow, killer headache."

"We don't know bro. We'll get you checked out to see if you're ok."

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's just a headache." Hunter stood up with the help of his brother. "Anyway, we have a job to do."

"Are you sure you don't want to get checked out?"

"I'm sure." Hunter nodded at Cam to continue on with the mission.

"Ok then let's go." Cam walked through the caves entrance confidently, knowing that they were allowed now. Everyone else followed him.

Hunter was the last to enter. His eyes flashed green as he grinned. "Beware of the betrayer." He whispered to himself. It didn't take long for him to catch up with the others. When he did, he found them staring at the crystal. "So this is the famous crystal."

"Yeah." Cam took a pair of tongs from beside the containment unit and reached for the crystal. Once he knew it was secure, he lifted it from it's rock bed and placed it on the round disk. By pressing a few button's he activated it's shield. "There, that was easy."

After he said this, the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" Simone asked over the loud rumbling. Small rocks began to fall around them. If it wasn't for Blake's quick thinking and reflexes, Tori would have been hit by a few of them.

"We have to get out of here, quickly." Shane ordered. They began to run to the exit, only to find it was blocked. The rumblings subsided, only to start up again. This pattern continued to happen. "It shounds like explosions."

"They probably trying to blow the top off this mountaain to get to the crystal." Dustin dodged another rock. "We have to get out, before we're blown to bits."

"I'm on it. Hold on." Cam activated a button on his wrist computer and in an instant, they teleported out of there.

* * *

Madas slammed his hand down on his throne. "They escaped and with the crystal too." 

"Don't worry Madas."

"I'm not worried. You're the one who should be worried. I don't know why I entrusted you with this mission."

Emma began to back away. "I can do this. I have someone on the inside now. I promise I won't fail you."

"You better not, for your sake. Now, leave me." Madas watched Emma leave the room. '_I'll have to keep a close eye on her until our mission is over. Then when it has, I'll have no need to keep her around any more. Not when I have Lothor on my side.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

AN: Yep you guessed right. It was Hunter. It's fun writing evil Hunter. But he'll be evil with a twist. I promise in my next story, I won't turn him evil...well depends on my mood, hehe. I'm already planning the next one. It'll be a spin off of this one.Anyway, I know this chapter was short but the next one might be longer. I hope. I enjoy reading your reviews. Keep 'em coming. 


	8. Strange behaviour

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me. 

AN: For future references, when I write football I mean soccer. We call it football in England. And here's a short bio for the character's I invented, just incase you wanted to know.

_Jake Lewis_- Age: 24 years, Born/Nationality: England/British, Ranger colour: Red, Occupation: Teacher at the Lightning Ninja Academy, Ninja power: Power of fire.

_Simone Lewis_- Age 18, Born/Nationality: England/British, Ranger colour: Pink, Occupation: Just graduated the Lightning Ninja Academy. Future is unknown. Ninja power: Power of lightning.

_Parents_: Sandra, born in Jamaica. Died when Jake was 15 and Simone was 9.

Antonio, born in Spain.Ex student at the Wind Ninja Academy.

Jake and Simone are half brother and sister. Same mum, different dad.

Ok, onto review replies:

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: I find it easier writing Hunter being evil and it's fun. I think he's turned evil in the show twice. Don't know how many times he's turned evil in fic's though. I'm looking forward to when you update yours. Or rather try to update yours as you said in your review.

* * *

Chapter eight 

Cam looked as if he was enjoying himself as he conducted tests on the crystal. Results began to appear on the screen.

Sensei took Cam's usual seat infront of the computer and read what was infront of him. "It seems it cannot be smashed by hand or destroyed by weapons made by man."

"So how do we destry it when the time comes?"

"I do not know son. One thing I do know is that you will eventually find out. But not today. You need to rest like the others. You can continue tomorrow."

Cam sighed. He knew his father was right, however he really wanted to figure out the crystal. "Ok Dad, I'll rest for a bit."

Tori and Simone were sitting on a bale of hay on the sidings of the motorcross track talking. Blake wanted to introduce the British girl to a new sport other than football, basketball and rugby.

"So what's it like being a teacher at the ninja academy?"

"It's a challenge alright. But it's also fun to teach those students something new and watch them develop." Tori smiled. "When I watch the odd few who goof around sometimes, it reminds me of Shane Dustin and me before we became power rangers. I guess in a far off way, Lothor attacking the school was a good thing. If he didn't we probably wouldn't have made it to graduation and I... I mean we wouldn't have met Blake and Hunter."

"That's not what you were originally going to say. I heard an I in there. You were going to say that if it wasn't for Lothor, you wouldn't have met Blake." Simone laughed as Tori looked shy suddenly. "So are you and Blake, you know?"

"Together? I don't know. We hang out alot and we get closer everytime." Tori's smile gradually faded. "But then it's over too quickly and he has to return to his tour with Blue Factory. I wish we had time to talk properly"  
"Well, no time like the present. There he is." Simone pointed across the track towhere Blake was just crossing the finishing line, closly followed by Hunter and then Dustin.

"I can't talk to him now."

"Why not?"

"Well the guys are there too."

"Then arrange a date with him. Go out." Simone's English accent really stood out against Tori's. "Cam has the crystal and it's not going anywhere. Emma and Madas can't get there hands on it, so tonight you're free. And don't worry about the guys, I'll deal with them."

Tori looked curious. "How?"

Simone took a deep breath. "I don't know yet, but I will when we get there." They made their way over to where the bikers stood chatting about there little friendly race. All were laughing, seemingly enjoying themselves not knowing that something was wrong among them.

"So what did you think? Can we add motorcross to the list of sports you watch?"

"Yeah, you can. It was cool." Simone answered Blake. She looked at Tori briefly while trying to figure out what to say or do to distrate the guys. "Erm, do you guys want a drink?"

"Sure." "Yeah." Definately." Came the replies from all three of them.

"Good. Dustin, Hunter you can help me. Blake, look after the bikes."

"But it's just..." Dustin began. He got cut off when Simone pulled both him and Hunter with her. "Whoa. Ok, I'm coming."

"Tori put her hand on her hips and shook her head. She had to laugh slightly at Simone's plan. Blake looked a bit confused. "Am I missing something?"

* * *

"Ok dude, what was that about?" Dustin scratched his head and looked at Blake and Tori talking far behind him. "Ohh I get it. They want to be left alone. I'm cool with that." 

"Thanks Dustin. I mean, I would never let them talk alone if you weren't cool with it." Simone joked.

"Hey no problem." Dustin replied as they reached a beverage kiosk. He then realised something. "Hey, you were being sarcastic."

"You're quick." Hunter rolled his eyes and ordered the drinks. When he turned back to his staring friends, he shrugged. "What?"

* * *

Emma sat down in her room and looked in the dresser mirror. _'I have to get this right. I can't afford to fail.'_ She lifted the gem of her necklace that was resting against her chest. _'Time to get to work.'_ She whispered. As she clutched the gem she looked back at her mirror and recited a few words. Instantly, her reflection disappeared and was replaced with a view of Hunter, Dustin and Simone. "Hunter, I need your help." She felt as if the goodness in Hunter was trying to break free. She concentrated hard and tried to stop it. Once again she spoke out to him. "Hunter can you here me? I have a job for you."

* * *

"So, like how long should we give them? Because I promised Shane that I'd meet him in like," Dustin paused to look at his watch. "15 minutes and I need to get my bike." 

"Just go and get your bike. I don't think they'd care if you did." Hunter stopped talking and looked at the two. "I mean, I'm sure they wouldn't notice that you were there. You know two wrapped up in flirting with each other."

"Oh right, I get you dude. Yor probably right." Dustin looked at his watch again. "Look I've got to go. C-ya later."

"Yeah later."

"Bye Dustin." Simone replied. She watched Dustin run off, put her drink down and folded her arms before rounding on the remaining ninja. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's up with me."

"Sure mate, sure. You're always rude to your friends. It's a natural thing to happen."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Hunter began to walk away, but then suddenly stopped, gripped the plastic chair with one hand and held his head with the other. He groaned in pain.

Simone walked towards him. "Hunter, are you ok?"

"I'm just...argh." Suddenly, he gripped her arm. "Simone, help me." Soon the pain subsided and he stood up straight, but he still had a grip of her arm.

Simone, shocked at what happened looked at Hunter wide eyed. "What's wrong?" For a moment, she thought she saw the green gem on Hunter's wrist glow.

"Nothing, it was a headache, I'm going home to rest for a bit." He looked at his hand and released it from Simone's arm. He noticed the worry in her eyes and forced a smile. "I'll be fine afterwards. Trust me."

Simone watched Hunter leave. She didn't believe that he was truly alright, especially with the way he said 'trust me'. She didn't know how to explain it, it just sounded different to the other times he said and this time he didn't look sincere. But she didn't want to annoying him with questions of 'are you ok?'. One thing she was going to do was talk to Blake about what just happened.

* * *

When Hunter reached his appartment, he grabbed himself a cool drink and sat down in a seat in the living room. Leaning back he closed his eyes. He felt the beads of sweat form on his forhead. 

Putting his drink down, made his way to the bathroom and began to fill the sink with cold water. He dipped his hands into the cool liquid and splashed his face. Looking up he faced the mirror to seehis reflection and another image of himself behind it.

"You won't win."

"I won't let you control my body." The image said. It walked closer.

"You don't have a choice."

"I think it's the other way round. I was able to reach out today and ask Simone for help. I'll get stronger and then I'll stop you."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. You'll get weaker, if Emma has anything to do with it. We'll get Lothor back and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Emma may be able to surpress me sometimes, but she can't get rid of me for good and you know it. I know you're worried, I can feel it. We will defeat you and there is nothing YOU can do about it." The image of good Hunter grinned, knowing he was getting to the evil Hunter. Evil Hunter angrily punched the mirror. "That's seven years bad luck you know."

Evil Hunter yelled out. "I'll see to it that we suceed and then afterwards I will take down the power rangers, including your new found friends." With that, he left the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. It was time to fullfill out his orders. "I'm on my way Emma."


	9. From good to bad

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

BlueGirl90: Here's your update. Enjoy.

Crimson-Ranger: You turned him evil three times. I bet there's more times to come. Good luck with your update.

Jenihenpen: Thanks for your review. I'm not really a big fan of Mary Sue either. I'm trying to not let it happen here. If it ever happens in this story, let me know.

* * *

Chapter nine

As Jake walked back to his cousins house, he began to think about home and his father. He didn't like hiding the fact that he was a power ranger from him and he was sure Simone felt the same. He smiled when he thought about his sister. He promised their father that he'd watch out for her at the ninja academy. Neither of them had expected her to actually take it seriously and graduate, but she did and now she was a power ranger and becoming a very mature, strong willed adult. He didn't have to look after her so much anymore, he didn't have to try and scare away any boyfriends. She could take care of herself. Jake rolled his eyes at the word boyfriend. He had a feeling that there was something going on between his sister and Hunter, but he wasn't completely sure and he didn't like the fact that they were training so hard either. He knew from firsthand experience that it was better to do training in moderation, or you would burn out. As he looked up, he could've sworn Hunter was walking on the other side and futher down the road. Upon close inspection he realised that it was him. He also looked like he was talking to himself. "Hey Hunter." He called out. When Hunter didn't acknowledge him, he ran across the road towards him. "Hunter. Are you on another world or something?"

"Huh? Oh erm, I was miles away." Hunter tried to put on a fake smile. Really he just wanted to get his job complete. 'On the other hand, destroying the red lightning ranger now could be a good thing. If only there was less people around.' He thought to himself. "What's up?"

"Nothing. You looked like you were talking to yourself."

"Just repeating a reminder to myself. There's something I have to do. It's a constant battle to remember and carry out my tasks." In a sence, that was true since he was battling good Hunter in his mind.

"Oh. Well then I'll let you continue." Jake was about to turn his back on him and walk away. "One more thing. Is my sister at home? I know she was with you guys today."

"She might still be at the track."

"At the track? So you weren't training?"

"No."

"Good. I mean...I just don't want her to overdo it you know. Wouldn't want her to be worn out before confronting Emma and Madas." Jake folded his arms.

Hunter grunted. He really didn't have time for this. Destroying the red ranger would have to wait. "Look man, I have to go. I'll c-ya." With that Hunter left. Inwardly, he smiled. 'Training. No amount of training will help any of them.' He then ninja streaked it to ninja ops when the coast was clear.

Jake watched as he did this. Ninja streaking in public without there being an emergency was something they weren't allowed to do.

* * *

Cam laid down restlessly in the darkness of his room. All he could think about was the crystal. He told his father that he would rest, but he couldn't do that without cracking the secrets of the crystal first. Slowly he sat up in his bed, turned on the light and reached for his glasses. Putting his legs over the side of the bed, he put on his shoes, only to be interuppted by an alarm. An alarm that would warn him if anyone was tampering with the crystal without his permission. He raced out of his room to reach the command centre of the ninja academy. When he arrived, he came to an abrupt halt. Looking around he found the crystal was gone, including it's containment unit. Cam ran to his computer and activated the survailance. He watched the crystal closely as it disappeared in a flash. He thought he saw a crimson streak, but wasn't sure. After rewinding the footage back, he played it again in slow motion as his father arrived. Cam's eyes widened as he witnessed Hunter steal the crystal. "Hunter? But why would he take it? Where is he taking it?"

"What's the matter son?"

Cam turned to face his father. "The crystal has been stolen, by Hunter." Cam shook his head. He couldn't believe what had happened and didn't understand why either. "I'll call the others."

* * *

As Hunter was nearing the meeting point of the cave, his pace began to slow down beyond his control. "No, you can't stop me. We will succeed." He was getting closer to the cave, closer to wining, closer to getting Lothor back and closer to Emma to let her surpress good Hunter. He couldn't be beaten now. Not even by the ranger's. He kept willing himself to go on. Repeating that he was going to make it. The cave or what was left of it soon came to view. Hunter saw the Phoenix Warriors standing guard outside. Hunter felt his pace decrease again and again and again, until finally he came to a complete stop. He dropped the containment unit and clutched his head as the pain from earlier came back. "I can do this, I can do this, I...can't do this, I won't do it." Hunter collapsed to the ground as he blacked out. When he opened his eyes again he saw himself not standing too far away from him. He already knew who it was. He stood up slowly and faced him. "I don't know why you're trying to stop me. Don't you understand, it's my destiny, our destiny."

"To be evil? I don't think so."

"You don't have a choice."

"Have you been sleeping for the last five minutes? I've been getting stronger."

"No." Evil Hunter yelled.

Good Hunter grinned. "Any minute now, my friends will find me and there is nothing you can do."

"Do you really believe your friends care about you anymore? They'll think that you betrayed them. No spell involved."

"They'll figure it out. Especially Blake."

"Not that you'll be around when they do." Evil Hunter took out a sheathed sword. "This is my body now, not yours." He ran forward with the weapon. Just as he was about to strike, his body shuddered and he woke up again, in the real world.

Emma leaned over him. "Hunter are you alright? I sensed your inner battle with your good self. I've surpressed him again, but I don't know how long it will last until he tries to come back."

"I'm ok, now." Hunter stood up with Emma's help. He took in his surroundings. He was outside the crystals crumbled home. He also noticed someone standing behind Emma. The figure wasn't human. He had two blue fingers and a thumb on each hand and his face was masked. The figure wore all black.

"Hunter, this is Madas." Emma introduced him. "He's the person who suggested that we bring back Lothor and together with the the crystal's power we can."

Hunter nodded towards him.

Madas walked forward. "You have done well. I will see to it that you are rewarded for you efforts to complete this mission." He turned to Emma. "Let's get this done."

* * *

At ninja ops six colourful streaks entered and came to a stop by Cam.

"Hey dude, what's the emergency?" Dustin tried to look at the computer screen. "Did they send a monster?"

"No Dustin." Cam sighed and glanced at where the crystal used to reside. "The crystal has been stolen."

A series of replies that included, "What?" and "How is that possible?" made themselves heard.

But one reply stood out from the others and it came from Blake. "Where's Hunter? He should be here by now."

Cam fixed the glasses on his face before answering. "He, erm, he's the reason why the crystal has gone missing. He took it."

Blake folded his arms and shook his head in disbelief. "Nah, he didn't. He wouldn't do that. My brother's not a theif."

"I saw it with my own eyes on the video footage. He streaked in here and streaked out with the crystal. I'm sorry Blake."

"No, I won't believe it."

Sensei walked forward and looked at Blake. "I am afraid that it is true Blake. I too saw it."

Dustin ran his hand through his hair. "Oh man. Why would he take it? He knows that it's safer here, away from Madas and his follower."

"Maybe it was an imposter or he did it against his will. I know my brother and he wouldn't do that."

"I'm with Blake." Shane stepped forward.

"Me too." Tori agreed. "There has been a time where he was under a spell. It's possible that it's happened again."

"I think Tori's right." Jake said. "Emma has wicca powers, she could've turned him."

"We did find him unconcious before we retrieved the crystal. It could have happened then." Cam deduced.

"I-I can't believe I didn't realise when he grabbed my arm and...plus he was being...and - and the gem on his wrist, I've seen it before."

"Trying to jump onto your train of thought here Simone but your going a bit too fast for me." Dustin announced.

"He was rude during points of the day at the track Dustin, remember. And he had this headache after you left. He grabbed my arm asking for help, then I thought I saw the gem around his wrist glow. Afterwards he said he was fine, it was just a headache and he was going home to rest." Simone explained. "Plus I just realised where I've seen that gem. On Emma's necklace."

"We have to find him, before it's too late." Blake decided. "Cam can you track onto his morpher?"

"I'm on it." Cam answered as he ran to the computer.


	10. It's show time

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

Crimson-Ranger: My little sister is addicted to the Sims 2 game. With her old Sims game, her families had a habbit of getting themselves killed. Once both parents were trying to put out a fire and when the two children arrived home from school they had no-one. She got so fraustrated when that happened.

Jenihenpen: I've been trying to get a new update out each day. But I get so busy over the weekends, so weekdays is the only time I can manage it, when I get home.

Little Wing:Thanks for the words of encouragement.Evil Hunter is fun to write. The whole good versus evil Hunter idea was inspired by an episode of Charmed. But good Piper could only be seen in an object that shows reflection. Good Hunter is forever in the evil ones mind and he'll make another appearance soon. Trust me.

* * *

Chapter ten 

"I've got him." Cam smiled as he said this. He was very proud of what he achieved because he did have some problems. "They were somehow trying to jam his signal, but I have it. He's...back at the cave. I'm gussing the crystal is most powerfull there since technically, that's where it was created. I noticed how it's power depleated a bit when it was brought here."

"Ok, let's leave the science bit until after we get Hunter back and destroy that crystal." Shane turned to leave.

"Destroy it? But..." Cam started.

"Yes destroy it." Shane said, his leadership showing itself through thise three words. His facial expression softened. "I'm sorry Cam, I know you want to research it but we can't risk it getting into the wrong hands again. Come on, let's go."

"Wait." Cam stopped them. "It can't be destroyed. Not because I want to continue test, but because no man made weapon can destroy it."

"So what do we do with it?" Tori asked.

"I'll think of something when we get there." Shane replied. They ran out of ninja ops and mounted their tsunami bikes. Jake and Simone had to share Hunter's bike, while Cam rode on the back of Shane's.

* * *

"It's actually going to happen." Emma beamed. "We're actually going to beat the power rangers. Then I'll get my reward." 

"You'll get your reward after we completely destroy them." Madas was growing tired of Emma. He only needed her for one thing. And after that was complete, he would get rid of her and lead Lothor to deal with the Crimson ranger.

Emma and Madas closed their eyes and hovered their hands over the crystal, as they recited the spell over and over again. The crystal began to glow and got brighter each time. Hunter had to sheild his eyes from the bright glare.

* * *

Shane, followed by his friends came to a stop and looked over towards the cave. It was heavly guarded by Phoenix warriors.

Simone looked at her ring. The blue colour of the gem had turned black. "We need to hurry."

Shane nodded. "Are you guys ready to do this?" The leader asked everyone. He turned to see everyone nod.

"Let's do this. And get my brother back." Blake got off his bike and ran towards the cave, ready for battle. He was soon followed by the rest of them. They abrubtly stopped when a new enemy appeared.

"Kelzacks? But only Lothor has..." It then hit Dustin. "Oh no. We're too late."

Just then Madas and Emma walked out of the roofless cave followed by Lothor.

He stretched. "Ahh, it's so good to be back in black. If it wasn't for Messagog, I would be here sooner." Lothor looked towards the rangers who took up their fighting stances. "Are you here for my welcoming party? Oh you shouldn't have. And it looks like we have two more who've joined the group."

"Where's Hunter?" Blake demanded.

"Oh, he's dealing with some demons of his own. You on the other hand can deal with my Kelzacks and their Phoenix warriors. I'll take care of your brother afterwards." Lothor showed his evil wining smile. "Kelzacks,"

"Phoenix Warriors," Emma called her army.

"Attack." They ordered in unison.

The ranger's stood in a line. "Are you guys ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready." They all replied.

"Ninja storm..."

"Thunder storm..."

"Samauri storm..."

"Lightning storm..."

"Ranger form, ha." Instantly they transformed into the red, yellow and blue wind rangers, navy thunder ranger, green samauri ranger and the red and pink lightning rangers.

* * *

Hunter held his hands to his head again. The pain was worse than before. He fell down to the ground beside the crystal and yelled out. Again the crystal began to glow and shimmer. Its glow burst out of the crystal and bounced off the rocks until it hit the ground. When the glow died down, all that was left in the spot was the crimson power ranger.

"I believe we had a battle scheduled."

Evil Hunter stood up. "You don't even stand a chance." He reached for his morpher. "Thunder storm, ranger form, ha."

* * *

Outside, Simone felt a tingling sensation on her finger where the water droplet gem ring rested. The tingling rushed from her finger and filled her whole body. "Something's happening with the crystal."

* * *

AN: I couldn't remember if Cam had his own bike. So can someone let me know please? Thanks. 


	11. Survival of the fittest

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

Crimson-Ranger: Thanks for the review andanswering my question aboutCam. You know I would really be amused if Dustin really liked chess. You know what, I bet Dustin isn't as dumb as people think he is. Secretly, he knows alot of stuff but wants to protect his reputation. You never know.

* * *

Chapter eleven 

Blake looked across towards the cave and saw not one, but two Hunter's in a heated fight. He shook his head in the hopes that it would clear, but when he looked again, the sight hadn't changed. "I need to get to Hunter. But getting a clear path is tough."

"Need help?" A British voice asked.

"Can you do it?" Blake blocked one of the Phoenix warriors bladed wings.

Simone ran closer to him. "I'll try." She took out her ninja sword and pointed it towards the sky. As she did this, the clouds over the area darkened slightly and began to flash with strikes of lightning. The sword energised at the same time causing it to shimmer with light. "Double strike." When it was powered up, Simone, with force, plunged it towards the ground. A lighting bolt traveled along the ground, hitting and disabling some of the army of Phoenix warriors and Kelzacks along the way. Lightning bolts from the sky finished them off.

"Remind me to never piss you off. Can you cover me?"

"Sure." Both Blake and Simone ran forward, taking out any attacking enemies along the way.

* * *

No matter how long Lothor was in that glass jar of Messagog's, he didn't loose his touch when using his ninja skills. Tori and Shane double teamed him, but gettting past his dark powers was another thing. 

Lothor kicked Tori in the stomach and moved to the side to dodge one of Shane's attacks. He then jumped up into the air and double kicked Shane. "You know, I took your ranger powers once. I can do it again."

"Not this time." Tori stood up. "Sonic fin."

* * *

Dustin and Jake were also having a tough time of it trying to defeat Madas. Whenever they were close to weakening him, he would disappear into thin air and then return fully recharged.

* * *

Cam found himself pinned down under Kelzacks and Phoenix warriors. Hope of wining the battle was slowly fading. There were to many of them and not enough rangers. Flashes of light disruppted his thoughts. Suddenly, some of the army began to fly or fall off of him. When Cam was free enough to get up, he saw Marah and Kapri with their arms out streached in front of them. 

"You know cousin, you should really tell us what's going on." Kapri put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, because we can help. Along with them." Marah pointed behind her. A rush of Wind and Thunder ninja's ran forward to join in on the fight. Marah suddenly gasped when she saw a familiar face being blown backwards by Tori's Sonic fin. She tapped her sister. "Kapri isn't that..."

"Uncle. He's back again."

* * *

Emma hid behind a few of the big boulders that used to be part of the cave. She had no intention of fighting. She just wanted her reward and to disappear. She worked so hard for it during her days at the ninja academy, only for it to be passed onto someone else when the time came. She looked around for her reward. The pink power ranger morpher and all the powers that came along with it.

* * *

Blake looked at the two versions of his older brother. Both had the same ninja skills and both were morphed. He held his staff out, ready to attack when needed and when he figured out which one was his true brother. 

"Come on Hunter, help me out here." Blake pleaded.

Both Hunter's staff's connected with a clash. They both looked at Blake. "It's him. Get him." They said. "No way. I'm the real Hunter." They said in unison again.

"Now I know how Dustin feels when he get's confused." Blake said. "Maybe I can ask them a qustion where only the real Hunter would know the answer."

"Unless they both know the answer." Simone shouted from behind Blake. Then Simone remembered something Hunter had told her during training.

_Flashback_

_"I get it's because you're just sparring with a friend, but imaging if that friend or any other became your enemy, like Emma, you can't risk pausing. Don't let it become your weakness. If you do, they win. You have to understand that."_

_End flashback_

He wasn't just talking about pausing during a fight. There was a hidden message in there too. No matter if that friend was the enemy, you still had to attack. For the greater good. Simone looked at Blake. "Hit them both."

"Do it Blake." One of the Hunter's agreed. "You know she's right. It's the right thing to do."

One of the Hunter's broke off slightly "What?"

Blake rounded on the one who sounded more surprised at the idea. Praying that he was right, he struck with his staff.

When Hunter spun from the attack, the second Hunter struck too.

The first one fell down to the ground. As he was already feeling weak, he instantly demorphed.

Blake knelt down by his brother, hoping he did right and got the right one. Simone kept her eye on the other one, just in case. Blake looked down at Hunter's wrist and saw the gem struggling to glow. He then ripped it off and destroyed it. Instantly, the still standing Hunter disappeared.

"What happened?" Simone asked.

"I don't know." Blake saw Hunter stir. "But we'll find out soon."

* * *

AN: The two Hunter's had me really confused. Having both of them would've been longer, but I was getting dizzy. But it was fun writing them both. Next chapter will hopfully be up tomorrow. Since I can't come on the comp on Sunday, you might get two chapters tomorrow. I guess it depends on reviews too. Hint, hint, lol. 


	12. Good or bad Hunter? That is the question

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

_**garnetred**_: I thought he would be destroyed too. That's what made me give my bad character's dark powers to bring him back.

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Yes I did enjoy your long ass review. Thanks. Talking about Dustin actually gave me an idea for him in the next chapter at the end.

**_Jenihenpen_**: I figured that bad Hunter would hate that idea and good Hunter wouldn't like but agree with it since it would ultimately help save everyone.

Thanks for your reviews. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter twelve

Slowly, Hunter opened his eyes. He had to shield them from the bright glare of the sunlight with his hands. He tried to look at Blake, who was supporting him. "Hey bro. Thanks man, for getting me back."

"No problem." Blake helped him up. When Hunter was standing, he still gripped his hand. "You are Hunter, right? My good older brother Hunter?" He knew it was him, because the gem was destroyed.

"You can't tell? Yes it's me. Your good wise older brother."

"That's a big lie. I'm the wise one." Blake joked remembering a conversation they had before a while back.

Under her helmet Simone smiled at their brotherly attitude. The smile soon faded when she remembered their mission. "I hate to break up the brotherly love thing you two have going on here," Simone stopped another Kelzacks attack before continuing. "But we have more pressing things to take care of."

The brother's joined Simone by her side, ready to fight. Hunter looked at her and smiled. "Nice to see that you took my training to heart and remembered what I said about your friends being your enemies."

Simone had to roll her eyes, not that Hunter saw it. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get back to fighting the bad guys and getting rid of Lothor...again."

The brother's nodded and Hunter re-morphed.

* * *

Most of the kelzacks and Phoenix warriors were destroyed with the help of the ninja students. There were only a few left, including Lothor, Madas and a hiding Emma. Eventually, the students began to stand aside to let the power rangers fight the remaining few enemies.

When the Kelzacks and Phoenix warriors were finally defeated, Madas found himself backed into a corner by Dustin, Jake and Cam. He held his side in pain and shuddered slightly. He was trying to teleport out of there so he could regenerise, but because he was so weak, he was unable to. He held his hand out as if signalling the three rangers to stop. "It's not me you want. I was just a pawn in Emma's twisted plan."

"You expect us to believe that?" Cam said, wielding his sword.

Madas stood up fully, with an odd grin behind his mask. "Well it was worth a try." As he was about to use his dark powers on the rangers he felt a ball of energy hit him in the chest. He yelled in agony as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Cam, Dusin and Jake turned to see where the energy ball had come from. What they saw surprised them. It wasn't the weapons that were used, but rather the person behind it that shocked them. Hunter was standing with Blake and Simone. All three of them had put their weapons together. Blake's Navy Antler, Hunter's Crimson Blaster and Simone's Striker bow. They pulled their weapon's apart as Cam pointed his Samurai sword towards Hunter.

"Woah, woah. Hold on." Blake blocked the path between his brother and his friend. "He's back to normal, or what passes as normal with him."

"Are you sure?" Cam asked.

"Yeah. Trust me."

Cam smiled and nodded towards Hunter. "Nice to have you back,"He paused. "on our side."

"It's nice to be back." Hunter answered.

* * *

Emma watched as Madas was destroyed. Inwardly she swore. Things had taken the turn for the worse for her. Hunter was good again and Madas was gone. Emma thought about her next step carefully. When an idea came, she mentally slapped herself for not thinking about it before. It was practically tradition with all enemies of the power rangers. Emma crouched down behind a rock, closer to the action, she closed her eyes and began to recite some words. As she did this, the ground rumbled and a bigger version of Madas appeared.

Everyone looked up as he grew bigger and bigger.


	13. Check out the Zords

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

* * *

"This isn't good." Dustin remarked.

"We can take him." Jake shrugged as if brushing off their new dilema. "We just need the Zords."

"Big problem. Our Zords were destroyed before we defeated Lothor the first time." Cam informed him. "Well, all except for my zord."

"Oh yeah, that's a problem." Simone said. They all had to quickly jump out of the way when Madas tried to trample them to the ground. Simone stood up again. "How about our Zords? They can be sent here through the holographic portals."

"Ok." Cam agreed call for your Zords.

"I've been watching what's going on. The Zords are on their way." A voice said from inside their helmets. "Good luck."

Jake recognised it as the lightning ranger's White power ranger. "Nice one Adrian. We're ready and waiting."

After this was said, the four lightning Zords appeared.

"Cool." Dustin exclaimed. "Who'll control the other two zords?"

"Dustin, you help Shane and Tori." Cam ordered. "Blake and Hunter, go along with Jake and Simone. I'll control my zord."

Everyone nodded and went off to do their jobs. Dustin was slightly dissapointed but knew that his friends would need him.  
Hunter jumped into the black panther and Jake boarded the red dragon. Meanwhile Blake took control of the white tiger and Simone flew the pink fire-bird.

"This will be different." Blake commented.

"The controls should be easy to handle." Jake advised them.

Hunter looked at the controls infront of him. "They're similar to our old zords."

"Good, then this should be a straight forward job. I'm hoping." Simone flew her zord around Madas and tried to make him dizzy. She then flew up into the clouds.

While Madas was looking for the bird, down blow the other three zords were joining up. Finally the fire-bird flew down and joined them. When they formed, they became the lightning strike zord.

* * *

It didn't take long for Dustin to join his two original teamates. They were both in a heavy battle with Lothor who seemed to have no trouble taking on two at a time.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Dustin asked as he ran in.

"I seriously don't mind." Shane retorted.

Dustin revealed his Lion hammer and slammed it to the ground. Lothor found that he couldn't keep his balence and fell beckwards, closer to the crumbled cave. He took some steps back and held his hands up as if surrendering.

"What is he up to?" Tori, held her Sonic fin tightly.

"I don't know." Shane aimed his Hawk blaster at Lothor. "Just watch out for his next move. I doubt he's surrendering."

"Just what I was thinking dude." Dustin replied.

Lothor kept backing up. He had a new idea on how to get their powers. All he needed was a couple more steps back and he would have what he needed. _'I'll just grab the crystal and absorb their powers. Then I'll destroy them.'_ He thought.

Dustin was watching him closely. It didn't take long for him to realise what was behind Lothor. "Hey stop. He's going for the crystal."

Lothor flipped backwards and moved to pick up the jewel. When he did, he didn't expect what was coming next to happen. The power rangers put their weapons together and fired. Just as Lothor's finger's touched the crystal, the energy ball from the weapons hit it too. Lothor yelled, as a strong force enveloped him and in a bright flash, he disappeard.

Shane's visor uncovered his eyes. "What just happened?"

"I think we destroyed him. But I thought it would take more than that to do it though." Tori looked confused. "Maybe Cam can explain it."

"It was the crystal." Dustin whispered. When his friends looked at him, he explained with more confidence. "It can drain power right? Well it was probably doing that when he touched it. Our weapons just completed the job."

Shane looked at Tori. "Am I in some strange alternate reality or did he just explain what happened?"

Tori laughed. She was about to answer when she heard a scuffling noise and a voice whispering curses. When she looked down beside the crystal, she found a small rodent dressed in the same clothes Lothor wore before he vanished.


	14. They think it's all over

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

AN: Sorry about not updating yesterday. I was meant to put up this chapter yesterday, but I was so tired when I got back from class. Anyway, it's up now.

**_garnetred_**: Now that would be cruel giving her Lothor. I don't think even he deserves that. But then I could be wrong. Marah does love having pets. Come to think of it, what happened to that puppy of hers?

_**Crimson-Ranger**_: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this one.

* * *

Chapter fourteen 

Dustin grinned. "No way. Lothor's a..."

"Guinea pig. Talk about turn of events." Shane picked up Lothor by the back of his clothes. Lothor tried to fight but his shirt kept twisting. In the, he was just spining round and around between Shane's thumb and finger. The three friends had to laugh.

"Well that's Lothor taken cared of, all there is left is to take down Madas and..." Tori had to try and balence herself, when the ground shook from one of the megazords fall.

* * *

Cam's Samurai Star Megazord stood infront of Madas. The propeler on the megazords chest began to spin, knocking Madas back. Madas tried to shield himself from the wind blast but found himself flying backwards onto the ground. 

"My turn." Jake said as he used a power sphere. "Power Sphere locked and dropped."

A ball of lightning formed into sphere shape infront of megazord. When the sphere opened a boomerang shaped weapon appeared. The lightning strike zord gripped the boomerang and threw it. Instantly, fire encaged the weapon and struck Madas on the front, riccocheting, it flew off in another direction before striking him again, This time in the back. The flames went out on the boomerang as the lightning strike zord caught it. Madas yelled as he fell. He exploded upon impact of hitting the ground.

"Are we good or are we good?" Blake let go of the controls and clasped his hands together.

"We're better than good bro." Hunter answered. This caused the other's to laugh.

"Let's save the celebration until after we sort out Lothor and Emma." Cam advised.

When Jake spoke of the name Emma, something hit Simone. "Speaking of Emma, has anyone noticed that we haen't seen or heard from her since this whole battle started?"

"I'd be careful around her if I were you Simone." Hunter warned her. "She's after your morpher and the ranger powers that go along with it."

"Well, she can't have it. And if I have anything to do with it, she won't get it."

"Don't worry, we've all got your back if she tries something." Blake said.

When the rangers exited the zords, they caught up with Shane, Dustin and Tori.

"Hey, what's with the Guinea pig?" Blake smiled. "And why does it remind me of Lothor?"

"That's because it is Uncle." Marah turned to face Shane. "Can I keep him? Please? I promise that I'll feed him everyday." She pleaded. "I've always wanted a new pet ever since Choobo got away."

"Who are you calling pet." Tiny Lothor said angrily. "You just wait until I get to normal size. I'll get you, I'll get all of you." He ranted.

Shane smirked at the powerless rodent. "I think it's best that Sensei deals with him. To be on the safe side."

"How did it happen?" Blake de-morphed.

"I'll tell you later." Tori said as she and the rest of them de-morphed. She looked at the wind academy student who stood encircling the rangers along with the Thunder academy student. "Thank-you for your help today. Because of you, we have all stopped a threat against Blue Bay Harbor and the rest of the world. You may all return to the school now."

Hunter told his students to return too. After the instructions were given, the students streaked into the deep forest and headed back to school. Marah and Kapri stayed behind.

"I'm guessing it was your idea to invite the students along."

"Well, yeah. Of course with Sensei's permission and he spoke to Sensei Amino..." Kapri started.

"Who also agreed, naturally. I mean we couldn't let you do it all alone." Marah finished for her sister. Both of whom had their hands on their hips.

A slow sharp clapping noise could be heard from behind. "Nicely down power rangers. Who thought you could do it." Emma finally came out from her hiding place.

"Nice of you to show yourself. Were you hiding and letting your hired help do all the work for you?" Simone taunted. "Because they pretty much failed. So you might aswell give up now."

"Good to see you too Simone. Oh and I see you got Hunter back on your side. Pity. Well it was fun while it lasted." Emma blew Hunter a kiss. When she saw the rangers along with Marah and Kapri advancing on her, she put up some sort of sheild around her. "You really think I'd come out unprotected? I guess being in the shadows while you all fought was an advantage for me and my powers." The shield got bigger, pushing the ten friends futher away.

"We've got to find a way to get in this thing." Jake pounded the sheilding. As he did this, it shimmered round. He didn't notice how part of the shield circled only part of the land and the rest was out mid air, past the edge of the cliff.

"Oh there's a way to get in." Emma smirked. "But only I control that." She snapped her fingers. Instantly, Simone disappeared and then reappeared in the shielding with her. "Like my new trick. It was one of the last things Madas showed me. Now that I have you here I can do what I've wanted to do for a while."

Simone backed up closer to where her friends stood. "You're not getting my morpher?"

"Let me guess, over your dead body? That can be arranged. How about a good old ninja fight. No ranger, ninja, wiccan powers or weapons allowed. Then we'll see who's the best."

"Don't do it. She's not worth it." Jake said, worried about his sister up against a powerfull foe on her own.

"Unless you're scared?" Emma taunted.

Simone narrowed her eyes. "I'm not scared."

"You know it's a trap. She won't keep to her word." Hunter whispered.

"Even if I don't do it," Simone glanced at Hunter briefly. "I'm trapped in here anyway."

"I don't want to see you get hurt." Hunter let slip. He soon corrected himself. "None of us what to see you get hurt."

"Hunter I'm a power ranger. I get hurt everyday. It's in the job description, remember, it's a package deal with protecting the world."

"Just be careful and have your morpher ready just incase. And remember what we talked about during training"

"I'll come out of this alright, you'll see. Trust me." Simone looked at her ex friend. "Alright Emma, you have a deal."

"Good." Emma's civilian clothes disappeared to reveal her ninja outfit. She then took up a fighting stance like Simone. They began circling each other before attacking.

"We have to find a way to bring down this forcesheild." Tori said looking around.

Jake turned to the rest of them, but every now and then he would look at the fight between his sister and old friend. "Any ideas on how to do it?"

"How about your ninja powers along with our Alien powers?" Kapri suggested.

"Yeah." Marah agreed.

"That could work." Cam said, a bit freaked out that he was agreeing with his cousins on something.

* * *

Simone immediatly flipped up to her feet after she fell onto her back. "You could have been a great ninja. Turning evil was not the way, but it's not too late to be good again." 

"I am a great ninja now. And being evil is the best thing. You should try it. Pure freedom." Emma blocked a kick from Simone and held onto the offending leg. She didn't hold it for long as Simone used her as leverage to kick her with her free leg.

"No thanks. I'll stick with the good side."

"Your lose." Emma backed up and formed lightning in her right hand. She fired it towards Simone who ducked out of the way.

"Hey, what happened to no ninja powers?" Simone stood up straight again.

"Whoops, I lied. I'm evil. so sue me." She created more electricity energy between her fingers, unbeknownst that Simone was doing the same. She then let it go. Simone let her lightning power go too. Both energies hit each other causing such a force that it knocked both ninja's over. Even the ninja's outside of the force shield ducked, though the blast wouldn't effect them.


	15. They think it's all over, it is now

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

**_garnetred_**: Glad you liked the fight. I couldn't just let Emma hide and not show any skills. Here's you update.

_**Crimson-Ranger**_: Thanks for your review. Here's your update. Hope you enjoy it.

AN: Now onto the story. Will Emma fall, or will she be saved in time? What will become of her? Find out below, and no skimming the page to find out. :)

* * *

Chapter 15 

"I've found her." Simone shouted back. She looked over at Emma. "Can't you levitate?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "If I could, I would've done it by now." She looked down at the tretchious plunge below her. She quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to see where she was going to end up.

Simone also looked where Emma was looking and reached down. "Grab my hand."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Grab hold of it and I'll pull you back up. Simone wasn't about to let Emma drop to her death, even if she was a bad person.

Emma reached up. Her finger's just touched Simone's before she slipped again. Simone had to reach futher. Finally, their hands met in a tight grip. "I can't hold on."

"Drop the shield and let the other's help me." Simone strained. "It's better if we work as a team. I can't morph to pull you up without letting go of you." Simone slipped slightly and Emma screamed.

"Ok, ok. I'm letting it drop now." The shield around them fell and the ranger's ran forward.

Simone felt her body move further over the edge. "I'm slipping." She screamed as she felt herself fall off the edge.

Jake skidded to a halt by the edge of the cliffside and looked over. "Hang on Sis."

"Well I can't exactly do anything else here." Simone said sacastically. She looked up at the one hand holding onto the ledge and then looked down at the second hand that was gripping Emma's.

Emma was using both hands to hold on. She knew she could kill Simone right then and there but it would mean sacrificing herself, which she didn't want to do. She felt herself slipping slightly. "If you guys are going to help, could you hurry it up?"

"Are you seriously trying to annoy them." Simone voice sounded like it was straining. Her hands were hurting and she felt she couldn't hold on any longer. She found herself nearly agreeing with Emma's last question. Simone looked up when she saw a figure try to reach down. For the third time that day, she felt her ring tingling again.

Emma looked up again to see what the rest of them were doing. And that's when she saw it. The water droplet gem of the ring began to glow. It got brighter and bigger every second. It also began to envelope them both. "Look, your ring."

"What about my ri..." Simone was cut off when the light completely covered them.

"What is that?" Tori pointed down at the growing light which got higher and higher towards them. They watched as Simone and Emma disappeared into the strange glow.

As the light rose, it hovered above them before landing on the ground. When it lifted again, all that was left on the ground was one of the girl's who was hanging on for her life on the side of the cliff.

Jake ran forwards and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'll let you know when I'm less freaked out."

"Where's Emma gone?" Shane walked forward.

"She used the crystal for evil. She is being punished for that." A deep male voice said from the light.

Dustinhit Blake slightly. "Dude, did the light just answer the question or am I going completely mad?"

"Normally, I'd say you'd gone mad. But this isn't one of those times." Blake replied.

The light got closer to them and landed on the ground. When it did that, it disappeared and left an armoured person. The armour suited man raised his hand and took off his helmet, revealing what he looked like underneath. "Woah." All four women let out. Their last enemy forgotten.

"Looks like you have a knight in shining armour." Tori smiled.

"Literally." Simone answered.

"My name is Gabriel. I'm a protector of keepers. Whenever you are in need, I am there to serve." He bowed slightly.

Shane laughed. "Is this guy for real?"

"Yes he is." Cam shifted his glasses further up his nose. "I read about him and his kind."

"And you obviously forgot to mention it to me." Simone looked at Cam playfully and then turned to Gabriel, who was still bowing. She stood him up in an upright position. "You don't need to do that."

"So, do you like, live in the ring?" Dustin asked

"Yes."

"Ok, that's kind of freaky. Erm, remind me to hide the ring whenever I'm getting changed." Simone said to her friends. "Wait a minute, if you live inside the ring, does that mean you know alot about me and whoever owned you previously."

"Yes," Gabriel answered simply before expanding his answer. "I know everything about you."

Dustin shook his head. "This is starting to get weird."

"Starting to get weird?" Hunter made a face. "Dude where have you been?"

Everyone laughed as Dustin thought about the question and then realised that Hunter was being sarcastic. Gabriel bowed again. "I'm afraid I must leave you, for now. But I'll be back whenever you need me." He saw Simone shaking her hand, the hand that was holding onto the rock keeping her and Emma alive. He stepped forward. "Like now." Picking up her hand he hovered his above it. It didn't take long for the redness and pain to fade away. With that, the bright glow he came from appeared around him again and transported him back to the ring.

Simone looked at her hand. "I think I need to lie down."

"Nah, lie down later. Tonight we celebrate." Dustin jumped around.

"I'll have to celebrate with you tomorrow. I've got a date tonight." Tori informed them.

Dustin stopped jumping around. "You have a date? With who?"

Tori just grinned at Blake.

"But first, we get back to ninja ops and talk to my dad about Lothor's fate." Cam said. They all nodded and mounted their Tsunami bikes, all having to share since there were five bikes and ten of them.

* * *

AN2: Just a few more chapter's to go...I think. It all depends on my muse, who (really paying attention on my part now) looks like Hunter. Why didn't I notice that before? ;) I'm hoping to get the next chappie up tomorrow. 


	16. Is this goodbye?

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

Thanks to my reviewers **_Crimson-Ranger_** and _**garnetred**_ for their reviews. The story is nearly finished, but don't fear, I've got a sequel in mind. Here's your update. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Sensei smiled down at his twin brother, who didn't really look like him anymore. "Ranger's you have done very well with dealing with this new challenge. Fighting against one powerfull leader was one thing, but you defeated all three. I am very proud of you and to our new friends."

Lothor folded his small arms, while he stood up in his cave. "Blah, blah, blah. Brother, are you going to turn me back or what? Remember, we're family."

"You are no longer family. I accepted that a long time ago after your first betrayal. You shall stay in your rodent form as punishment." Sensei turned his back on his powerless brother and looked at the two British siblings. "I have had word from your Sensei. He conveys his congratulations also. And I have a message from one Dominic Mitchell and one Adrian Samuals. Let me see if I get this right. They said tell them that we hope they didn't trash our zords. We want them back in one piece or you'll be fixing them this time."

Simone shook her head in amusement. "Well that has nothing to do with me. I had my own zord to control." Simone felt a gentle shove from behind.

Hunter retracted his arm. "Trying to shift the blame are you. Not that the zords were damaged."

He heard his brother clap his hands together. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go and get ready." He crept backards. "I'll see you later bro and I'll see the rest of you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, same here." Tori looked slightly shy, but only for a brief moment. She left with Blake.

"So are the rest of you up for celebrating?" Dustin asked.

"Hey, if it involves food. I'm there." Shane said excitedly as he rubbed his rumbling stomach. "But first I think I'll need to change out of my ninja uniform."

There were replies of 'same here'and 'me too'from the group.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get ready. Dustin made the decision of having the mini party round Hunter and Blake's appartment, much to the blonde brothers dismay. He didn't really want to see his place get trashed by Dustin and Shane. Not that it was extreamly tidy anyway.  
Shane said he would take care of snacks and drink. He arrived with a range of crisps to take-out.

Simone stood outside on the balcony, looking at the view. All she kept thinking about was Emma. What would become of her ex-best friend? And what would life be like if said friend hadn't turned evil. She looked at her morpher. There wouldn't be anymore battle's for Jake, Dominic, Adrian and herself now that Emma was gone and Madas was destroyed. Simone heard footsteps behind her, but she ignored them.

"Hey, why aren't you joining in inside?"

"I guess I'm not in the party mood yet." Simone saw a pair of arms with crimson sleeves lean on the balcony's barrier. "But you guys go ahead and enjoy yourself."

"What's up?"

Simone turned to Hunter. "Did my brother send you out here because I wouldn't tell him anything?"

"No. I was curious myself. We beat evil and I'm wondering why you don't look happy about it?" Hunter leant his body against the barrier and turned to face her.

"Believe me, I am happy. I've just got things on my mind."

"Like?" Hunter smiled when Simone finally faced him. "I'm not going anywhere until you spill. Trust me."

Simone liked it whenever he said to trust him. She felt like she could, even if they hadn't known each other for long. She sighed. "I feel like it's my fault it all started anyway. If I hadn't recieved the lightning morpher or if I didn't join the ninja academy, Emma wouldn't have turned to evil. It was between the both of us and I got the morpher."

"If she got it, she might have turned to evil anyway and she could've used the ranger powers for evil too."

"I guess so."

"No guess about it." Hunter laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for what Emma has done. Simone shrugged. "Did you hear me?"

Simone rolled her eyes. "Yes I heard."

Hunter tried to find something else to say. "So, what are you going to do now that you don't need to be a power ranger anymore?"

"I don't know. My Dad keeps asking me why I don't become a teacher at th academy I trained at."

"And?"

"At the time when it was offered, I wasn't sure what I really wanted to do, so I told Sensei to give the job to the next best person. Maybe, I'll go back to college."

"Shame you can't stay here longer."

"Hmm mmm. I would love that."

"Well it's not like you need to get back straight away."

Simone narrowed her eyes playfully. "Hunter, what are you getting at?"

"Well if you were to ever stay longer, I would have a job for you at the Thunder academy."

Simone laughed thinking he was joking. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "I am. Seriously all that aside, I would really like to get to know you better without the threat from some evil maniac."

"Me too. But I can't stay. I'm sorry." Simone looked down at her hands.

Hunter kissed her on the cheek. "It's ok." He coughed slightly. "Do you wanna go back inside."

"Sure." Simone felt guilty. She did really want to stay.

* * *

AN: Well should she stay or should they get to know each other over long distance? 


	17. Or is it a happy ending?

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I'll give them back when I'm finished. Character's you don't recognise belong to me.

AN: Ok people, here's the last chapter. I hope you like it. For those who wanted her to stay, read all of it. For those who wanted them to be long distance, stop reading before you get to where it says a year later. SeeI catered for all with this chapter.

**_Crimson-Ranger: _**LOL, I can't think of anything else to say besides that review made me laugh. I didn't want to make the ending too soppy, so I hope you approve.

**_the real vampire: _**Don't be mad at yourself. At least you've read it now.

**_garnetred: _**He's your update. She explains somewhere in it for her reason to decline.

I hope you all like the ending.

* * *

Chapter seventeen 

Nearly a month had gone since Jake and Simone returned to England. When they arrived back to their ninja academy it was like a holiday. Everyone was so relaxed and laid back. Sure there were still lessons, but the students and teachers weren't worried about when the next attack was coming.

Life at the Lightning Ninja Academy was able to get back to normal, just like life at the Wind and Thunder Academy back in the States.

A couple of days after Jake and Simone left, Blake also left to get back to his tour. He hoped he wouldn't have to use the excuse of 'there is a family emergency back home' again. Hunter shook his head at that lame excuse, when he heard about it. Especially since he was Blake's only close family. Well there was their grandmother but the boys didn't know her very well to call her close family.

Tori and Blake's date went very well and they spent alot of time together before he had to leave again. Though he did promise to call her more often when he was away.

Marah and Dustin seemed to be getting close. He forgave her for what she did to him when they came across Beevil, but she felt she didn't deserve his forgivness.

Another two who had promised to stay in contact was Hunter and Simone. He really thought she would stay, but he was mistaken.

Back in England. "He lines up the shot, he shoots and..."

"He misses." Simone laughed. "If you going to build up your shot with commentary, at least be able to score Adrian." She teased.

"Like you can do any better." Adrian folded his arms.

"You wanna bet?" Simone picked up the basketball and lined up the shot.

She was just shooting the ball when Adrian shouted "MISS".

And indeed, she missed. Simone turned to her friend. "That was low."

"You would've missed anyway." Adrian was interupted by Simone's mobile phone beeping.

She took it out of her pocket and read the message. _'Hey mate. Got home and dare was a mesg on da machine 4 ya from Hunter.'_ "Trust him to call when I'm not home."

"Hunter?" Adrian asked. When Simone nodded he sighed. "So why exactly didn't you take him up on his offer?"

"Take him up on his offer? You make it sound like a business deal." Simone sat down on the ground by her bag. "I didn't stay because I would miss all of this. My family, my friends, my life." Simone shrugged. "I wanted to stay, really, but, I guess I wasn't confident enough to stay. I bet that sounds silly."

"Well...yeah." Adrian laughed as Simone playfully punched him. "Actually, for once I understand where you're coming from." He put his arm around her. "It's not like you don't call each other. All's cool."

* * *

A year later 

Hunter sat down in his office. He had a long day and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He was meant to be interviewing a potential new teacher for the academy. It was someone Sensei Amino had recommended. All he knew was that the applicant was ideal for the job and was also a ninja, one his Sensei knew. Hunter thought if the person came recommended by his Sensei then they must be good. If only he knew more about the person, like the person's name to start with. He hated all the secrecy about it. Hunter jumped when his phone rang. He rubbed his eyes when he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey stranger."

Hunter immediatly recognised the English tones. "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm alright, besides feeling a bit nervous."

"Nervous? What for?"

"I'm meeting up with someone I haven't seen in a long time and I'm wondering what the reception will be like. Also I have a job interview today."

"I'm sure the person you are meeting is probably feeling the same way as you. Don't worry about the meeting it will go well like your interview. So what's the job you're interviewing for?"

"A teaching position. I heard that the headmaster of the school is a hardcase or as a mate of mine would say a hardass." Simone smiled at the other end of the phone. She had to keep herself from laughing.

"I bet you'll do great." Hunter looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Look I have to go, but I'll call you back later to find out how everything went."

"Ok then."

"Talk to you later."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." Hunter hung up the phone and fixed his attire. He didn't want to look bad and bring down the school's reputation with him. Before his hand reached the door handle, he thought about what Simone just said. _'Wait she's got an interview today? But it's night over there.'_ He thought as he opened the door. When he saw the person in front of him, his face took on an expression of shock.

"Yep, I was expecting that expression." Simone grinned. "Well? Aren't you going to let me in?"

"How? What? When did you get here?" Hunter hugged her as he tried to find the right thing to say.

"Yesterday. I've been staying round my cousins again and driving her mad about meeting you again."

"Wait so you were nervous about seeing me again?" Hunter pulled away.

Simone shrugged. "Yeah. I wish I had done it earlier."

"Me too." Hunter closed his office door as people out in the corridoor were looking in. He watched as Simone sat down. "Hold on, did you call me a hardass?"

Simone laughed. Yes, this was definately the reaction she was expecting and she was enjoying every bit of it.

* * *

AN: Well I thought I should end it there for two reasons. 1) I didn't want it to get too soppy. 2) My muse is at the track at the moment, in another country. Wrong time to take a vacation. That's all I've got to say. At least the endings open it up to a sequel using my character's, which I've got an idea for and will be written down soon.

I hope you enjoyed the story because I had fun writing it. Please review. And I'll throw in a Hunter for every review, lol. Now you'll have to share him, nicely.


End file.
